This invention concerns anti-inflammatory and analgetic agents which are 3- and 4-biphenyloxyaminoalkanes.
Anti-inflammatory and analgetic activity has teen demonstrated by compounds representing a variety of structural classes, including, for example, the corticosteroids, aspirin and related compounds, derivatives of arylacetic and arylpropionic acids, and relatives of phenylbutazone. However, no representative of any of these classes of compounds is regarded as ideal.
It has now been discovered that certain biphenyloxyaminoalkanes and related compounds exhibit useful anti-inflammatory and associated analgetic activity.